pacific_resorts_rblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bar Staff Training Guide
Trainer lines: PLEASE COPY + PASTE THIS! Hello everyone! My name is Opaquezebra and I am going to be your trainer for today! I will be giving you information about your job as Bar Staff. Once I have finished, you will be tested, so make sure you are paying your full attention! There are III parts to your training today: Questions, Role play and Troll Tests. You must pass ALL sections to pass overall! Please follow me and my helpers to the training room. Your job is to wait in the bar area and take orders and prepare food for guests. Your main job is to make sure Pacific is serving great food for guests! If someone requires you to make food, you will use the food you are provided with to take their order and serve them. You can also make sure people's food is what they wanted. As well as asking if you can do anything else for them. You can also tell guests more information about Pacific Resort. There will be a menu located above the bar/seating area for guests to look at. As well as the one in the kitchen for your use. Once you have made the food, you can use the hand-to GUI and type in your customer's username and they will receive the food. If anything goes wrong with the food, please simply get rid of it. That is all you need to know about being a Bar Staff, but unfortunately you will encounter trolls. Make sure you issue III warnings to the troller before calling an MR+. Here are some examples are how to issue warnings: WI | Opaque | Spamming. WII | Opaque | Rude to staff. WIII | Opaque | Caps abuse. It is always very important to use the trollers name when giving warnings. Here are examples on how you should NOT issue warnings: wi | opaque | he looks weird wii | opaque | he said hi wiii | opaque | he is wearing pink If you encounter someone who is exploiting, do not issue warnings. Instead call an MR+ straight away! I will now hand over to my helpers! Helper Lines: Hello there! I'm Opaquezebra and I'm your helper! :D You are now going to answer V questions about what the trainer just said! Please use /w (Username) (Answer) Make sure you actually type your username, so they know who you are. Question I - What is your main job at Pacific?(MAKE FOOD FOR GUESTS/SERVE GUESTS) OR ANY OTHER ACCEPTABLE ANSWER.Question II - What else can you do as well as cooking? (GIVE INFORMATION ABOUT THE HOTEL TO GUESTS) OR ANY OTHER ACCEPTABLE ANSWER. DO NOT ACCEPT ANYTHING TO DO WITH COOKING. Question III - How do you give a guest their order? (USING THE HAND-TO GUI/ TYPING THEIR USERNAME IN THE GUI) OR ANY OTHER ACCEPTABLE ANSWER. Question IV - How do you find out what food their is for guests to order? (A MENU ABOVE THE BAR AREA/ A MENU IN THE KITCHEN AREA) OR ANY OTHER ACCEPTABLE ANSWER. Question V - What would your greeting be if a guest came up to the bar? (USE YOUR COMMON SENSE) An ideal answer would be something like, Hello there and welcome to Pacific! I am Opaquezebra, can I take your order today? They need 3/5 in order to pass the first section. If they fail, please fail them accordingly and get an MR+ to kick them. We will now begin the Troll Tests. Please remember: Warn the troller III times before calling an MR+ to take further actions. If you are dealing with an exploiter, call an MR+ straight away. When dealing with trollers, remember to stay calm and focused, as that will help. If you wish to call an MR+, please say something like "*Calls MR+*" Choose a trolling technique to use on your trainee: * Caps abuse * Random words * Repeating words * Any other type that isn't too extreme. If they issue III warnings with your username and call for an MR+, pass them. If they do not, fail them accordingly and get an MR+ to kick them. During this role play, you will pretend you are standing at the bar and I will pretend to be a customer. You will need to then take my order and prepare it. If they greet you appropriately and clean your room appropriately, pass them. If they do anything else, fail them accordingly and get an MR+ to kick. IF THEY HAVE PASSED OVERALL, ESCORT THEM TO THE PASSED LINES!